Doctor Nod (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Detroit, Michigan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Monstrously globous body when transformed | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Zac Gorman; Will Robson | First = Great Lakes Avengers Vol 2 5 | Death = Great Lakes Avengers Vol 2 7 | HistoryText = Doctor Nod was a scientist who planned to create what he deemed as the ultimate beauty accessory, a pill which could temporarily allow its user to change their body weight at will. To this end, he lured Great Lakes Avenger Big Bertha, a mutant model who naturally possessed this ability, to a photo shoot for a body weight loss product. Even though Bertha accidentally caught notice of Doctor Nod's intention to sedate her, she was drugged by her agent when trying to make her escape. While Bertha was unconscious, Doctor Nod acquired genetic material from her and combined it with Mutant Growth Hormone, distilling the formula down to a pill. When Bertha displayed the intention to take Doctor Nod down, he revealed he had already used the pills on himself and his crew, now called the Bod Squad. Doctor Nod freed Bertha because she had gotten everything she needed from her, and even tried to convince her to become the spokeswoman of his product. She refused and escaped, collapsing a portion of Doctor Nod's lab to trap him inside. In order to escape and fight Big Bertha in revenge for her rejecting his idea, Doctor Nod ingested an enormous amount of his pills, increasing his powers, but turning him into a mindless beast. When the rest of the Great Lakes Avengers heeded the call for help to stop Doctor Nod from tearing the city apart, Big Bertha confronted him, having ingested some of his pills to match him in power. When the Bod Squad arrived to assist their boss, Big Bertha and Good Boy focused their attention on them, which allowed Nod to slip away and drink another batch of his product, turning into a giant fat blob. He was stopped when Doorman teleport Mister Immortal inside Doctor Nod's body, and he punched his heart, causing Doctor Nod to collapse and seemingly die. | Personality = | Powers = * Body Transformation: Through the use of a pill created using the genetic material from Big Bertha and MGH, Doctor Nod could completely control the distribution of his adipose tissue, allowing him to add hundreds of pounds of bulk to his frame and increase her mass, girth, and height. This extra mass is likely extradimensional. His transformation gives him the following powers: ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability | Abilities = Doctor Nod is a gifted scientist who was able to distill Big Bertha's powers into pill form. | Strength = Superhuman, which varied depending on how large he became | Weaknesses = * Insanity: He became insane after consuming too much of his transforming formula. * Vulnerable Insides: While the outside of Doctor Nod is invulnerable while transformed, his insides possess normal durability, leaving him vulnerable if someone is able to strike his insides. | Equipment = Pill and formula that allows him to transform. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:MGH Users Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Size Alteration Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Insanity Category:Superhuman Strength